Fairy Tail's Revenge
by Buzzer7768
Summary: Tenrou Island is destroyed and all of the Fairy Tail members of the S-class trials are deceased. Erza is left behind due to loss of magic. A long lost friend of her childhood, Kori, The Ice Dragon Slayer, Joins the guild. Join Kori and Erza as they go through the 7 years without the Tenrou team.
1. Prologue: A New Arrival

Prologue: A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. ALL Rights to Mashima. However I do Own All the OCs included in the story.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The roar attack flew towards the black dragon. Upon impact the dragon Acnologia had begun to get annoyed by Natsu, the fire dragon slayer. Acnologia flew into the sky and charged an attack. The Tenrou group was done for. The massive dragon was too much for Fairy Tail. The dragon had easily batted Master Makarov aside even with his Titan magic. 'Even with Erza we would have no chance fighting this dragon.' Natsu thought as he was about to collapse. All of Fairy Tail joined hands as the attack from Acnologia approached. "Goodbye Erza." Natsu whispered as the attack connected wiping out the group of wizards.

2 Weeks Later

Tenrou Island was Gone. Blue Pegasus had confirmed that the island was destroyed. Aboard the Christina, their flying ship used by certain members of Blue Pegasus. Ichiya and his followers mourned for their lost friends. "No Parfume could create such a catastrophe." Ichiya said with tears falling down his face. The members of Blue Pegasus aboard the ship made their way towards Magnolia, for the funeral of many powerful wizards.

Many guilds from across the country were in attendance for the Fairy Tail funeral. "Wizards of Fairy Tail, People of Magnolia, and Fellow guilds of Fiore, I Erza Scarlet am here to say many wonderful people died on that island, not just powerful wizards." She started. " My team died. My best friends were lost, And along with them, the father figure to us all, Master Makarov is no longer with us. It's my fault, If I would've just gone with them, I..I could've..." The scarlet haired mage broke down into tears. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Screamed Romeo. He started to take off but Macao grabbed him before he could do anything in this time of sorrow.

After Romeo's incident everyone started to say their goodbyes as they go their separate ways to mourn for their friends. Erza went back the the infirmary where she was before the funeral, due to her being sick from a loss of magic during her training of switching between requips faster. 'I wish i would've been there' She thought as she drifted to sleep in the beds within the infirmary. She awoke the next morning with a surge of magic that she hadn't felt in day. 'Mira was right, just took some rest to get my magic back to normal' She cringed as she thought of how Mira was gone along with the others.

A freezing cold breeze swept through the infirmary almost knocking Erza over. 'What could this magic power I'm sensing be?' She thought. Erza walked out of the infirmary and saw a wizard she had long forgotten. This man was apart of her childhood and she believed he was dead. "Hey Fairy Tail, My Name is Kori, and I'm here to join the guild. Kori had white hair in a similar style to Natsu's. He wore a blue vest that shows off his toned abs. His pants were white and reached down to his lower kneecap. He simply wore tan colored Sandals. "Me too." A White Exceed similar to Happy walked out from behind Kori. "My name is Comet!" The exceed announced.

"Sorry we ain't accepting anyone right now." Wakaba Informed the mage. Kori made a gloomy looking face and turned to walk out of the guild. "Man, this sucks." He muttered. The cold air withing the guild started to leave along with him. "Wait!" Yelled Erza surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Kori turned around to see someone he hasn't seen in years, Since the town he grew up in was attacked. "Erza is it really you?" He asked with tears rolling down his face as he hugged the scarlet haired girl who had walked towards the entrance. "Yes, It's me." She replied, embracing her long lost friend. "Did you escape the attack on the village?" Erza asked. Kori stopped crying and wiped the tears from his face. "Yes, I made it out and a dragon found me and raised me but he disappeared one day." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "A dragon!" Most of the guild asked, still too shocked to say anything else.

"Yep, his name is Blizzerdeel, The ice dragon." Erza hadn't heard of the ice dragon, but she assumed he disappeared when the rest of the remaining dragons did. "Does that mean you're the Ice Dragon Slayer?" Erza looked at Kori and couldn't help but think of Natsu. "Sure does!" He announced proudly. 'Interesting, I wonder how powerful he is with it.' Erza thought. She then motions for Kori to follow her to the battlegrounds outside the guildhall. "Well i guess I'll test you, Kori, The Ice Dragon Slayer.

Both Erza and Kori Stood on opposite ends of the field. Macao stood to the outside in front of the rest of the Fairy Tail members who followed. "This is a one on one battle, No fatal wounds shall be inflicted to each other. With that said, on go the battle begins!" Macao announced to the two mages.

"3" Macao yelled.

"2" Erza then yelled afterwards.

"1" Kori yelled obviously wanting the battle to start.

"Go" Everyone in attendance yelled as both fighters jumped forward and met in the middle.

Erza who was in her Heart Kruez armor knocked Kori back. His feet slid along the dirt. Kori retaliated quickly, " **Ice Dragon Roar**!" The roar was similar to that of a blizzard from Mount Hakobe. This surprised Erza as she was hit and sent flying. She was covered in a layer of ice and her armor began to crack. " **Requip**! **Fire Empress Armor**!" The light around Erza dimmed and she could be seen wearing her fire empress armor. "Come on Kori!" Cheered Comet. The exceed was sitting on the bleachers next to Bisca who cheered for her friend. "Show him what you're made of Erza!"

Both wizards clashed in the middle. Kori Barely dodging Erza's barrage with her Fire Empress sword. She finally connected with Kori as he froze a layer of ice where her sword hit, right on his left side. "That's a nice trick you've got there." Erza complementing him. "Thanks...took...a...while...to...master." He said in between pants. 'I'm running out of magic, that Ice Body technique really drains me. I need to end this quick.' He realized. It was a standoff now. Both wizards on either side of the field. "Time to end this." Kori yelled to Erza.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sheer Cold Blizzard**!"

Kori shot a huge wave of ice towards Erza. She sensed the magic power in the attacked. " **Requip**! **Adamantine Armor**!" Erza was now in a silver and black armor. On both arms there is half a shield, capable of blocking a concentrated magic blast. She put both of the shields together before the wave of ice connected. The armor broke apart and Erza was once again in her Heart Kruez armor. She could hardly stand. As the snow from the attack cleared, Kori was out cold (See what i did there) on the ground. "Kori!" Comet ran to Kori and tried to pick him up. Macao walked up and put Kori on his shoulders and walked to the infirmary, as did Erza. the rest of the guild went to the guild hall to sit around until the day was over. By the time everyone else was leaving Erza and Kori had not yet awoken. "They will be fine. they just need some rest. Anyone would be exhausted after a fight like that." Macao announced to the guild and they nodded in agreement. The wizards then went to their respective homes.

Erza was looking at the ceiling. She had awoken many times throughout the night. 'He's quite the fighter.' She thought before she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guild Master

**Chapter 1:** The New Master Of The Fairy Tail

 **I plan on updating regularly. I don't plan on stopping this story for a LONG time. If there is anything you would like to suggest for the story PM me. Don't forget to leave a review, follow or favorite this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. ALL Rights to Mashima. However I do Own All the OCs included in the story.**

'Where am I?' Erza thought. She looked around the room and saw Kori. 'Oh yeah, we had a battle yesterday. He's way stronger than i imagined.' She was lost in the tone of his muscles. As she was zoned out Kori opened his eyes. "Hey Erza." She snapped out of it and their eyes met. Erza looked away and blushed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza smiled as she looked back. "Really?" Kori sat up quickly. Erza stood up. 'He reminds me of Natsu' She started to walk out the door. "Follow me and I'll get your guild mark for you." Kori got up really quick and followed her our the door. "Wait for me!" Comet cried as he flew onto his shoulder.

"There." Erza said as she put the white Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder. "It looks awesome!" Both Kori and Comet Exclaimed. "What is it?" Kori asked as Erza stared at him. "Nothing." She quickly answered. Kori Looked up and said. "Well, lets form a team, Erza." She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure." Erza was happy to have a new partner. Yet, she was also saddened by the loss of her old team. "Are we going to get anyone else to join our team?" Erza asked. Kori who was dancing around with Comet stopped and looked up at Erza. "I was planning on just us at the moment." Erza was glad to hear it was going to be just them. 'Wait, why do i think that?' She thought to herself and blushed.

"By the way Erza, It wasn't your fault with what happened at Tenrou Island. That was Acnologia. He was the one who made you cry. That dragon is the one i won't forgive. I swear to you now, I will find Acnologia, and I will kill him."

Erza looked at Kori and a tear streamed down from her real eye. "Thank You." She managed. He suddenly realized he made her cry. "Wait, why are you crying? I'm sorry if it's what i said." Erza Pulled him in for a hug with her right arm. His head hit the chest plate of her Heart Kruez Armor and his head vibrated. "Idiot." She whispered as she released him from her hug. "Kori, I promise i will stay by your side. I won't lose another partner." Erza told him. "Okay, love birds, we've got an announcement to make so listen up!" Macao yelled to the two standing less than a foot away from each other.

They quickly separated from each other. "Wait, What? Both of them yelled. Macao suddenly sat up on the bar as if Master Makarov would and said to all the wizards. "Fairy Tail will be shut down for one year. Within this year train. I want everyone to show up here one year from now a different person than they are now. Fairy Tail will be reborn, We will once again rise up and become the number one strongest guild in Fiore!" Macao announced so every remaining member of Fairy Tail could hear him. "Then, when we return in one year, we will decide who the new Guild Master, and Ace of Fairy Tail are. Until then make your name known throughout the land. Make sure everyone knows Fairy Tail will be back. Let them know we will come calling!"

 _ **8 months later**_

"We hereby make you, Kori, the Sixth Wizard Saint. You shall report directly to the council, Wizard of Fairy Tail." All of the council members said at once. Kori then walked out the doors of the councils chambers. Erza was waiting for him. "Hey." She said as Kori walked towards her. "Hey, You'll never guess what they wanted, Erza." He had his signature grin on his face. "Did they ask you to take out a dark guild or something?" She was surprised at what she heard next.

"Say Hello, To yours truly, The Sixth Wizard Saint!" Astonished Erza leaped to Kori and embraced him in a hug. "That's Great!"

"Kori?" She finally broke the silence. Kori looked up at her. "Yes, Erza?" Erza blushed before turning to Kori once again. "For dragging me all the way out here, you owe me a date." She said as she looked away holding her face. "Sure, it's a done deal, Erza. I'll take you to the nicest restaurant in Fiore." Kori smiled at Erza and took her hand and started for the train. "You get on the train, I'll walk to Crocus and meet you there. See you in a week or two." Kori started to walk away. People in town stared at Erza. Some were frightened and made there way swiftly away from the area she was at.

"Nice Try, Idiot." Erza knocked Kori out and pulled him on the train. "Wait for me, Erza." Comet flew to the scarlet haired mage and landed on her head. "Sorry Comet, I almost forgot you were asleep on his back. I am sincerely sorry, please hit me, Comet." Comet watched Erza lower her head to Comet. "Umm... I don't think i should." They got aboard the train and made their way for Crocus.

'I miss them so much. Natsu, Gray, Master, and even Lucy. I miss them all so much.' Kori rolled over on the train seat as his head was laying on Erza's lap. "Acnologia...Will...Pay...For..Making...Erza...Cry." Kori said between each snore he made as he slept.

 _ **4 Months Later**_

"Kori, we are almost back to Magnolia. Wake up!" She shook the Ice Dragon Slayer so much that he probably lost the few brain cells she believed he had. She brought him all the way to the guild hall. "Listen up! We have to decide the new master for Fairy Tail. Who shall it be?" A familiar voice yelled. It was Macao.

One name rang through the town of Magnolia that day.

Erza Scarlet! Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Pride of Magnolia.

"We will rise to number one once again. To help us achieve this Kori, Our dragon slayer is our ace. For those we lost in Tenrou, We will reclaim our place at the top of Fiore! I will make sure that i won't lose another member of my family. I am Erza Scarlet, The Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" That day Fairy Tail was reborn. It was a sad and cheery day for the guild and Magnolia. The towns people laughed and danced in the streets. This was a day to celebrate the return of...

 **Fairy Tail**

 **In the future I plan on making the chapters way longer in future updates to this story.**

 **See You In The Next Update! Don't Forget To Tell Me Your Thoughts On This Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ace In The Hole

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **Ace In The Hole**_

 **Last Chapter was a little rushed. Who am i kidding it was rushed big time. This chapter and most likely all of the future chapters will be way longer than the previous two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Mashima. I do own any OCs included in the story.**

'I'm Fairy Tail's ace!' Kori shifted in bed. He heard a noise at the door. "You know, Kori, you really should buy a house. You can't live in the infirmary forever." A familiar scarlet haired mage was leaned on the door.

"Ugh, Wake me up, in an hour. Just not now." He threw a pillow at Erza. He could see her twitching as the pillow slowly fell off of her face.'I'll...Kill him!' She opened her eyes to see him trying to make it out the window."Kori, get out of the window." Erza calmly stared at Kori as she commanded him. He listened to Erza and shifted his scarf. She was in her Heart Kruez armor.

"Let's go on a mission." Kori was surprised by her request. He nodded and began to get his stuff together.

"Comet, wake up. It's mission time." Comet rolled over as Kori did earlier. "I'm too tired for a mission, Kori. Let me sleep some more." Kori picked Comet up and carried him to the S-Class job board.

"What job should we take?" Erza asked Kori as they scanned the job board.

BOOM

Fire erupted from the doors of Fairy Tail.

 **"LISTEN UP FAIRY TAIL!"** A voice roared from outside the guild hall.

"I am Royce, of The Twisted Thorn guild." The black haired mage walked further into the guild. He scanned the hall, clearly looking for someone. "Where is Kori at?" Everyone was silent, as they felt the immense power of the mage. A cold breeze flew through the air. Ice built up from the ground and formed a body that many in the hall recognized. "Kori?" everyone was surprised by his sudden appearance. A surge of power could be felt soaring through the guild. **"LEAVE ROYCE! I WILL NOT SAY IT TWICE!"** Erza's eyes widened at Kori's sudden outburst. 'What could've gotten into him?' She thought as she watched the two. Many wizards were back behind the doors ready for an attack.

'So this Dark Guild wants a battle? We'll give them a War!'

She took a step forward looking at Royce. 'What magic does he use?' she wondered as she watched the two powerhouses. Suddenly they leaped back from each other.

 **"Ice Dragon Roar!"** Everyone in the guild, Including Erza Gasped at what happened next. "You should know, a puny dragon slayer couldn't hope to defeat the Ice God Slayer, Royce!" Royce ate the ice as the attack connected.

 **"ICE GOD'S JUDGEMENT"** Black Ice surrounded Kori and a giant hammer of black ice smashed the dragon slayer into the ground.

"That's all you got? I thought you would be a challenge!" Royce roared. He once again scanned the guild for an opponent. 'He's insane!' Erza's feet left a crater in the floor as she flew towards Royce. She was now in her Black Wing armor. "Pest." Royce muttered. Black ice made it's way towards Erza. 'NO!' She screamed in her head as the ice made its way to her armor.

Erza was completely frozen. Everyone in the guild ran to help, but was stopped by a cracking sound. 'How did she do that?' Royce was amazed at the strength of Erza Scarlet. She collapsed on to the ground, and was in her normal clothes. "Master!" Fairy Tail members ran to help their master up. Jet being the first one there.

"I'll take my leave now, Fairies. Prepare for a war against Twisted Thorn. You'll need it." With that Royce exited the guild hall. His hair blowing to the side as the cold breeze follows him. His soldiers, the mages of Twisted Thorn, quickly followed him. A giant magic seal was bellow the wizards of the Dark Guild. **"Transport."** A mage in the group said. The members of Fairy Tail were speechless. A was had started and they were still recovering from Tenrou's disappearance. 'They couldn't worry about that now though.' Macao realized the front of the guild hall and the interior were demolished. "We need to rebuild the hall!" The Guild was once again in a rebuilding state.

'One member almost wiped us out. It just happened to be Royce, The Ice God Slayer.' There had been many rumors of Royce's strength being unmatched. Nobody thought he was that strong. 'Twisted Thorn has stronger wizards than just him though. He isn't the only member with rumors about them in that guild. This war is going to be a massacre. I Can't Let That Happen!' Kori thought as he laid on the ground, powerless.

The Twisted Thorn guild was dark on the inside. "Hey Royce, I'm surprised you actually survived with how weak you are!" A Wizard was in the darkness but Royce couldn't see him, so he just continued to sit there.

'This War will be one to remember!' Royce thought as he ignored the laughter of other dark guild members. He couldn't retaliate to their insults. 'They would snap me like a twig.' Royce thought as he walked out the guild.

'Fairy Tail, Huh?' Thought the guild master of Twisted Thorn.

"They Can Have Their War!" He shouted into a dark room. It appeared to be larger than the Fairy Tail guild hall. Hundreds, maybe thousands cheer after the master of this terrifying dark guild made his announcement. Throughout the room red eyes could be seen, The eyes of a dark wizard army.

"AHH!" Kori jumped out of bed. 'What was that I saw?' He was processing what he had just seen as a familiar voice spoke.

"Good Morning, Kori and Comet." Erza was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Is it normal to wake up and find you watching me sleep?" He smiled, expecting a good reaction. "What...NO!" She punched him in the face sending both him and Comet through the wall. He landed in the center of the guild hall. "Why was I sent flying?" Comet yelled across the guild. "Because your friend there is an idiot!" She shouted. Kori slowly sat up after being sent flying.

"Takes one to know one."

"What was that, Kori?" Erza slowly walked towards the two. "...Nothing..."

"Erza?" Kori looked up with a smirk on his face. "Yes?" The rest of the guild's eyes widened at Kori's next, and what they thought to be his final words. "Seems your punches are getting weaker in your old age." She gave him some time to regret what he said.

"He's Dead." Bisca confirmed. Macao and Wakaba nodded in agreement. Before Erza could punish Kori for what he said everyone stopped what they were doing. "They're here..." Alzack muttered Everyone but Kori and Comet shook their heads. "Who's here?" Kori was curious as he felt an immense magical power coming from what seemed 4 wizards.

"Fairy Tail's Current Strongest Team." Erza told him, still too shocked to say anything more.

 **The Terrain Four had arrived.**

'Just in time for this war against Twisted Thorn!' Erza realized and sighed with relief. She walked towards the door to greet them before they enter. Kori looked around and notice everyone was trembling in fear. 'Was there someone in Fairy Tail that powerful?' He became curious, as did Comet who was resting on his right shoulder, above his guild mark. Macao walked up beside Kori.

"All four of them are on par with the first four wizards of the ten wizard saints." Kori's mouth dropped in shock upon hearing this.

The doors burst open and four people who looked around Erza and Kori's age walked in. "We're Home!" All four of them announced at once. The wizard all the way to the left had long green hair and wore a green dress similar to the ones Mirajane used to wear. The dress reached to her knees so it's more fit for combat. She wore brown leather knee high boots. She had light brown eyes and was about the height of Erza. "We have a newcomer it seems." She told the other three wizards.

'I forgot they haven't met Kori.' Erza thought. She pulled Kori into a one armed hug and introduced him to the team. "This is Kori, Fairy Tail's ace, the Ice Dragon Slayer, and his partner, Comet. As you can tell Comet is an exceed." The green haired wizard answered after first examining the white haired dragon slayer.

"My name is Liz, and I use Plant Magic, Nice to meet you, Kori, and Comet." The exceed hid behind Kori after noticing Liz staring at him.

" I am Faust, and I use Storm and Sky Magic." Faust was about Kori's height and had golden hair in the same style Alzack has his. He wore a white long sleeved jacket. His jet black pants reached midway down his shin. He wore tan sandals along with it. His eyes were light blue as the sky would be. "I hope you are as good as the rumors say you are, Kori." Faust finished and a women who seems to be the leader introduced herself.

"My name is Karen, Leader of the Terrain Four, I use Magma Magic. She had jet black hair reaching down to the middle of her back. 'I've never seen hair like that before.' Kori was speechless as he looked at Karen. She wore a purple colored kimono with white flowers spread out on the outfit. She had received it from Erza a year ago. 'She looks better than me in that' Erza thought as she looked at the leader of the team. She also wore knee high boots, but hers were the color of her kimono. She had brown eyes more attractive than anyone's Kori had ever seen.

"I've heard a lot about you, Sixth Wizard Saint." She finished.

'So they know.' Both Kori and Erza thought.

"I am Renn, The Ocean Magic user, the strongest form of water magic." He had Blue hair that was the length of Romeos hair, but Renn's hair covers his eyes and forehead more. He wore an open dark blue vest along with black pants that reach right below his knees. He had Turquoise eyes that remind Kori of the ocean. 'Each one of them have an immense magic power.'

"Master Erza?" Karen focused on Erza as she said the master's name. 'What is it, I wonder?' Kori thought.

"We would like to speak with you and Kori in your office." Erza nodded and motioned for Kori to follow. 'Guess i have to go then.' He turned to Comet "Buddy wait out here with Bisca for me." Bisca pulled Comet in for a hug as Kori Followed the others.

'Karen, Faust, Liz, and Renn. All on par with the first four Wizard Saints. I wonder if the would ever spar with me.' He grinned as he entered Erza's office along with the Terrain Four.

"Master Erza we have already been scouting the dark guild Twisted Thorn for a while. We learned they have a Team of four wizards equally as strong as us, if not stronger. That is without the Master and Ace." Liz informed Erza.

'This war will be extremely tough then.' Erza shook her head. ' This wasn't the best idea we've ever had. Although I can't stand by and watch Twisted Thorn to hurt Fairy Tail wizards.' She remembered seeing Kori collapse and cringed at the thought of it.

"Will you four join us in this war between guilds?" Erza asked.

"Yes." They all replied in unison. "How will we attack them?" Renn asked.

"I say we knock down the front door and take them by storm." Kori suggested. Faust grinned at him. He then looked to Erza. "I Agree with Popsicle." Erza looked at the two of them and shook her head. "What did you call me Bird Breath?" The two butted heads until Erza separated them "You two are just like my generation, you know that?" She said thinking of Natsu and Gray.

"I guess it's settled then." Erza noticed this caught the attention of the five wizards. She continued as they awaited her to finish.

 **"In two days we will take them by storm! Twisted Thorn will fall to the hands of Fairy Tail, The Mightiest Guild In Fiore!"**

 **Don't Forget to leave a Review, Follow and Favorite, on this story, to stay updated!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Date

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Date**

 **Disclaimer: I own the OCs The rest belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Sorry, Had to delete and repost I forgot the disclaimer.**

"Bird Breath! Get me a drink, would ya?" Kori yelled to Faust. The Sky mage then got a water out. He chugged it and threw it away as he made his way to Kori. "What did you call me, Brain Freeze?" Comet flew away from the two and landed on Liz, who was enjoying the show. "I called you Bird Breath, Could you clean out your ears please?" Kori smirked at the wizard standing before him.

"That's It!" He punched Kori slamming him into the ground. 'Got you now!' Kori grabbed Faust's feet. Ice made it's way up his body. "Stop now, you don't want me getting involved, do you?" Karen stood up from where she was sitting at the bar. "...No, We'll stop now." The two wizards replied to the Magma Mage. Karen continued to look at Kori and admire the tone of his muscles, from his abs to arms. 'Bah! I can't think of him like that!' Erza noticed Karen staring at him, and decided to encourage her. "Go for him, Karen." Erza started. Karen's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean, Master?" Erza stared at Karen before finishing. "Just tell him to take you somewhere to eat, There is no way he would decline." Karen stood up and walked towards Kori. 'Wouldn't hurt to try.'

"Kori, we are going out to eat. Get ready." Everyone's mouths dropped besides Erza. They all thought something along the lines of 'Him of all people?' His reaction to her command surprised more people.

"I'm busy." The dragon slayer looked Karen in the eyes. "I don't care." She grabbed him and started to drag him out the door. "Help me, Bird Breath." He cried out to the mage. "I actually want to live, Popsicle." He grinned as the doors closed.

"Lucky." Wakaba pouted as Macao patted him on the back. "You got a wife, buddy." Erza chuckled 'They haven't changed.'

"Why do I have to go eat, Karen" Kori was whining as he was now following her. "It's a date, so deal with it." Kori looked at her with a surprised look. 'He is so dense...'

"Oh you should've said that from the start. Let's hurry up and get to the place." He smiled towards Karen and noticed her blush before looking away. 'Why does she act different around me.' He thought, trying to think of a reason then gave up. "If you really are the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Can you Train me?" He got on his knees and started to beg her. She was surprised by his sudden actions. 'I guess i can help him by sparring with him. I just can't use my magic, i don't want to wound him.' She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kori. He was still on his hands and knees.

"Fine. I'll train you." Kori leaped forward to Karen and pulled her in for a tight hug. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered as her face quickly grew more red. "Thank you, I've been in need of training." She returned the hug and then they separated. Kori grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a field. "This is my kind of date!" She groaned as she realized they were training as a date. 'At least he'll want to train more often then not.' She thought as he continued pulling her to the field. "This place will work." She was so focused on the fact he had pulled her along by her hand she didn't realized they had made it all the way into a field, where no damage could be done.

"Okay send one of your strongest attacks at me. I'm simply testing your strength." She looked at him, to see him get in a stance. He put his arms out in front of him. His right arm over his left. A light Blue and white ball of ice magic was spinning in between his hands.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hail Storm Cannon!"** A giant streak of hail flew across the field in the direction of Karen. She raised her hand and a Wall of Magma rose from a Crack in the ground. The magma blocked the attack and went back into the crack as it closed up. "I'd say we're done for the day." She said after noticing how tired he was after that attack. 'He may be on par with Faust if not stronger than him.' She thought as he collapses. She runs to pick him up. After shaking him ten times he still wouldn't wake up. 'I don't know where he lives so I'll just take him to my place until he awakes.' She carried him through town getting many stares from local people who knew them. 'I hope this doesn't spread quickly like everything else.' She blushed multiple times as she heard some of the people on the streets.

 **The Next Morning**

'Where am I?' Kori wondered as he awoke in a bed unlike his bed in the infirmary. 'Last thing I remember was training with...' He stopped as he saw a girl with black hair laying right in front of him. 'I might actually enjoy this a while longer.' He decided. She rolled over and looked at him as he thought that. She gasped seeing him awake like that. "It's not what you think.' She quickly said as her face grew more red than before.

"Well we better get going, we have a dark guild to raid." Karen remembered about the raid today. She got up, a little disapointed that the raid was what was on his mind. 'No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.' She joked to herself knowing he is too dense to start a relationship.

'Maybe with help.' She pushed the thought away as her and Kori left her house. Now on their way to Fairy Tail.

 **At Twisted Thorn**

"Every High Class Wizard will go to Magnolia in this war against Fairy Tail. So counting me, and the Master that is twelve people." Royce announced to the guild. Many wizards cheered as they would soon annihilate Fairy Tail.

'Soon Fairy Tail will be gone for good. I'll make sure of it.' The master thought sitting in a dark room, his chair turned away from the door. The doors opened and Royce walked in. 'Sir, our wizards are ready for battle." He informed the master.

"Then we shall make way for Magnolia, at once." The Master told the Ice Devil Slayer.

 **At Fairy Tail**

Karen and Kori walk in at the same time. They get stares from a majority of the guild. "In love." A familiar Exceed said. "Beat it cat!" Karen yelled at Comet causing him to hide behind Bisca. "We've learned from Doranbolt that Twisted Thorn will be attacking Magnolia." Erza started, earning a look of surprise from both Karen and Kori. "We will split up into groups to defend from the raid." Karen nodded in agreement and looks over to Kori. He was dancing around with Comet.

"I'll take those two and Faust." Both Faust and Kori hear this and groan. "Why do I have to partner with Popsicle?" Karen glared at him. Him and Kori then locked arms and smiled until Karen turned around.

"Better not slow me down, Bird Breath!" The ice mage smirked at Faust. "Same to you, Brain Freeze." He added.

"Those two will make a great team, I just know it." Erza said to the new team. They nodded in agreement.

"Alzack and Bisca are a team, Liz and Renn are team, and Jet and Droy you two stay with me at the hall. Warren link the captains of each group. Twisted Thorn are bringing their top twelve wizards so look out. Now go, and make sure you come home once it is all over." Erza commanded and they all nodded in agreement.

 **With That The War Has Begun**.

 **Don't Forget To Follow, Favorite, And Leave a Review. Next Chapter Will Be Longer As It Is a War**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ice Dragon God

Chapter 4: The Ice Dragon God

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does. I do own the Ocs in this story.

"Karen, why'd you have to pick birdy to be on our team." She was getting annoyed of the constant bickering from both Faust and Kori. "Be quiet you two we are trying to take out the Twisted Thorn guild as quick as possible. We don't need Magnolia getting destroyed." The two shut up and followed her. "I call fighting Royce if we see him." Kori called out loud. "That's the Ice Devil Slayer, Correct?" Kori surprised she knew his magic nodded. "I heard he knocked you to the dirt, Popsicle. I should get him then." Faust was quick to bring up the fight Kori had already had with the God Slayer.

"That's why i need to fight him again!" Kori stared in the direction of Karen who was staring off towards the sky. "Faust, I sense Royce real close. It's as if he is on his way here. We will watch from the sides." She commanded. Faust nodded and felt the air.

"He's here, Popsicle. Show him not to mess with Fairy Tail." He looked at Kori as him and Karen stepped off to the side. The area of Magnolia they were in had been evacuated already was one of the four town squares. They were in Northern Magnolia. "Hello, fairies." A cold breeze suddenly reached Kori. "Royce!" Kori leaped towards the Devil slayer who was standing on a bakery. "I knew i smelled you, Dragon." He sidestepped to evade Kori's fist. Royce brought his hand down on the back of his neck. "Gaah!" Blood shot out of Kori's mouth.

"When will you learn. A mere Dragon Slayer can't defeat a God Slayer. There will always be a higher level than you. You are weak and useless." He looked towards Karen and Faust. His attention now away from Kori.

"You better watch those bellow you, If you aren't careful even a Dragon can surpass a God!" Royce turned, eyes widened. A Fist covered in Ice sent Royce flying. The punch struck the God Slayer right bellow the chin.

"I may be weak, but I have to be strong to my friends from people like you!" The White haired slayer declared as Royce hit the ground.

"There is no such thing as friends or family. It's kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest." Royce said standing up wiping the dust off his chin. Karen listened to the two talking and began thinking. 'Royce has probably been through Hell and back, his attitude makes me think he has nobody close to him.' Kori looked as if he didn't take Royce's words well.

 **"Ice God's Judgement!"** A giant Black Ice hammer appeared in his hands. Royce slammed it right into the dragon slayer.

"Friends are people you love, and cherish. People who help you along through thick and thin. When it's tough and you believe it's impossible to go on."

 **"ENOUGH! Ice God's Judgement!"** Kori was again slammed into the ground once again as Royce's blood began to boil. "I have friends that I can't afford to let down." He ran towards the god slayer. His fist fist connected with his stomach. Royce flinched but retaliated. **"Ice God's Sword!"** He swung his sword just to be stopped by Kori. Karen gasped as she saw blood trickle down his arm. Kori grabbed the sword with his hand. "What was the point in that? You're just bringing more pain to yourself!" What Kori did next surprised everyone.

He opened his mouth and took a giant bite out of the Ice God Slayer's Sword. Feeling a surge of power he punched Royce, sending him flying into a wall.

"Idiot!" Faust yelled. "His magic is another level higher than yours in strength!" Kori grabbed his throat as he writhed in pain. "A-Ack!" He made out. 'I have to win. I have to take over The God Ice.' Kori thought and stood up, fighting the pain. Karen was about to run to Kori's side but Faust stopped her. "What are you doing?" she yelled at Faust. He looked at her, a look of worry on his face. "This isn't about life or death for him. This is about his pride as the Ice Dragon Slayer. How do you think he'd feel if we got involved now?" She stared at Kori.

"That's insane! Let me go!" Faust tightened his grip on her wrist.

"As his friend I can't do that." She was astonished. 'They barely talk. All they do is fight and argue.' She thought of all the times the two had been with each other. "All you do is fight!" Faust glanced at Kori.

"We connect with our fists, and come to know more about how the other thinks and feels through combat." He finished and looked at the magma mage. Her eyes clearly staring towards Kori. Then Faust continued. "If I know him as well as I think, He is overcoming the pain of the God Ice as we speak, after all he has someone to impress." He glanced to Karen and she blushed. "You don't know tha-"

A light blue aura erupted around Kori. He was walking towards Royce.

"Stand up Royce, I know that punch didn't even come close to taking you out." Kori seemed like a whole new person. His sensory skills were astounding. 'I couldn't even tell the punch hadn't affected him' She thought as Royce stood up off the ground. "Seems you have gained control of my magic's power, Dragon Slayer. This will be interesting." He began to bring his hands to his mouth.

 **"Ice God's Bellow!"** A breath attack flew towards Kori. He vanished much to Karen's surprised. 'He's on a whole different level now.' He appeared above Royce in the air. The god slayer looked up as he smelled Kori above him. His eyes widened when he felt magical power he recognized.

This magic was none other than God Slaying Magic.

 **"Ice Dragon God's Secret Art: Heavenly Icicle!"** A giant Icicle gained a black aura from the God Ice infused with The Dragon Slayer magic. Kori launched the spear straight towards the god slayer. The attack connected with Royce, hitting him right in the chest. Royce made a layer of God Ice where the attack hit, but it wasn't enough. 'It won't kill him now but he won't be getting up anytime soon.' Karen thought as she looked over to Kori. He was falling forward. She ran to him as quick as she could. Thanks to Faust's Storm magic he stayed standing up long enough for her to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Don't leave me, Idiot." she whispered. She hugged him tightly. "I won't." He replied to the magma mage holding him. She blushed, not expecting him to hear her.

"Promise?" She asked. releasing him from he hug.

"I promise." He smiled, looking into her beautiful brown eyes while running his hand through her black hair. He could no longer hold onto consciousness and fell asleep in her arms.

With Liz and Renn.

"Did you feel that? That was Kori!" Renn was getting excited. He couldn't wait to fight his own battle. 'He is stronger than we give him credit for.' Liz thought to herself. She ran her hands through her long green hair. "Renn, I think it's about time we take on the wizards who are watching us now." She suggested. 'I hadn't even noticed their presence until now, after Liz said something about them. 'I need to focus.' He thought as he prepared to call out to the wizards. Seems to only be two. 'Sounds good to me, It's a two on two battle.' Liz turned around.

"You can come out now!" Her green hair swung around as she turned and yelled to the dark wizards. "I told you they heard us, Midnight. Don't forget I can hear them."A red haired man with a white coat walked out with a shorter man with black hair and empty eyes, it seemed. 'I know them!' Renn look towards Liz to inform her their identities. "They are both former Oracion Seis members. Midnight and Cobra the poison dragon slayer!" Liz stepped forward much to the surprise of Renn.

 **"Begone!"** She lifted her hand and giant Venus Fly Trap engulfed the two wizards. 'She has monstrous strength!' He was still amazed at her magic, no matter how many times he saw it. "You didn't have to kill them, you know." She looked at him and nodded.

"I know, The Fly Trap will drain almost all their magic and release them far away. The process will take a day or two." She smiled and continued. "Let's go now, we need to find two of the four Demon Slayers they have. 'I completely forgot about their Demon Slayer. They are the strongest in the Guild besides the master.' Renn followed Liz throughout the town.

At The Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

'Quick as ever I see, Liz.' She smiled after sensing Liz's magic decrease after a huge burst. 'I hope Kori is okay. It seems he fought Royce.' She looked to the door and saw Karen enter. She was carrying Kori. He was gripping his neck and groaning in pain as he slept. "Idiot, He ate the Ice didn't he?" Erza asked the black haired mage. "Yes. I'm going to put him in the Infirmary and go." Erza smiled and looked at Karen.

"No." She said calmly. Karen flinched upon hearing this. "What do you mean 'No'?" Erza stood up and motioned for Jet, Droy, and Faust to follow her to the doors. "You stay with him. He needs you at this time. I'll take Faust in my group, and hunt the demons." She walked out without waiting for a reply.

"You really are reckless, You know that?" She laid the dragon slayer down in the infirmary bed, and started to walk out the door. "...Stay." She was pulled back by something holding on to her wrist. "Okay, Idiot." She turned around and before Kori could collapse again she picked him up and laid him in the bed. She got in next to him and laid her head on his cold chest. Being a magma mage she had never felt cold before.

'What is this feeling I get from him?' She wondered before drifting off. She had carried him all the way across town in her arms. She was exhausted.

With Bisca and Alzack.

 **"Guns Magic Tornado Shot!"** Alzack shot a dark wizard named Kent. He was a Rock Make wizard from Twisted Thorn. "Good shootin', Alzack." Bisca said as she walked over to him. "You hit more shots than me, Bisca."

"Why does it matter who hit more shots? You are both about to die!" Purple lightning flew towards Bisca. 'NO!' Alzack screamed in his head. She shoved her and took the attack head on. Bisca got off the ground and a tear rolled down her face. She broke down and hugged Alzack as tight as she could.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

'He is barely alive.' She slowly stopped crying as relief flooded over her. "Time to deal with him." She turned and shot the dark wizard. He deflected the bullet with his hand.

"You can't defeat me... Raiden, The Mighty Lightning Demon Slayer!"

With Erza And Faust.

"There's one of the four!" Erza announced. "Faust, you go take down that demon slayer. It seems he is a lightning mage." Faust nodded and headed in the direction where he last sensed the lightning.

'This isn't going to easy, but I can't lose. Fairy Tail must come out on top!' He made it to where he sensed the lightning and his eyes widened. There lies Bisca and Alzack on the ground. 'HE WILL PAY'

 **"Welcome Faust, The Storm Bringer, To Your Demise!"**

 **I'm Open to ideas if you have any for this story, just leave it in a review or a PM.**

 **See You On The Next Chapter Of Fairy Tail's Revenge.**


End file.
